


Sleepy Snuggles

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cliche O'Clock, F/M, Fake Marriage, Future Fic, Hugs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just hitting as many romantic cliches as I can in one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosePark15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePark15/gifts).



> A friend was talking about her fave romantic tropes, and I figured I'd see how many I could hit in one short fic 'cos she needs cheering up.

"Is it still snowing?" Skye asks as Coulson lifts the bedcovers and slides back into bed beside her.

"Yup," he says. "Looks like we could be stuck here for a little while."

"Pity," she says sleepily, then shivers and makes a noise of protest when Coulson's arms slide around her, tugging her closer to him. "Phil, you're cold."

"And you're warm," he tells her, snuggling in. "And I'll soon warm up if you let me snuggle you."

She sighs in an over-dramatic fashion, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Of course, we could do more than snuggle," he suggests presently in a sly tone. "That would warm me up even faster."

"Insatiable man," she teases. "I thought older men were supposed to be less capable of getting it up? But you're like a fucking machine."

"Skye, are you objecting because I find you totally desirable?"

She snorts. "Yeah, Phil, I'm totally objecting to that." She presses her body against his, noticing that he's already half-hard.

He nuzzles his nose into the spot below her right ear that he already knows provokes her, and she feels his tongue slide across her neck.

She sighs in pleasure, rapidly growing less sleepy and more aroused, and when he grips her ass and pulls her lower body more firmly against his groin, she can't help groaning softly.

"I suppose I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight until I let you have your wicked way with me, am I?" she asks in a resigned tone. She doesn't mind that much, but she does like sleepy snuggles with Coulson.

"Thank you, Mrs Coulson," he says, and she chuckles again, recalling how startled she'd been the day before when he'd told her that they were booked in as husband and wife. Of course, it had made sense since they were being forced to share a room. This tiny country hotel doesn't boast that many rooms to start with, and the snowstorm, which had arrived a full day earlier than it had been forecast, had forced a number of motorists to abandon their vehicles and seek whatever shelter they could find, so they'd been lucky to arrive in time to find even one room free.

At first, Skye had thought sharing a bed with Coulson was going to be torture: she's been attracted to him since the first day, and the way he'd been there for her and supported her after her experiences in the temple in San Juan a few months ago, had only made her love him even more.

But they'd come up to their room after dinner the evening before, and Coulson had said he had something he needed to tell her, and while his solemn tone and serious expression had made her nervous, his words had not.

_"Skye, there's something I need to tell you."_

_She stares at him when he doesn't continue, then asks, "What?"_

_"I'm sort of ashamed, but not too ashamed, to tell you that my feelings for you aren't entirely professional," he says, his expression a mixture of defiance and guilt._

_Skye chuckles weakly. "Is that all? I thought for a minute you were going to tell me something awful."_

_His eyes go wide and as he begins to splutter she steps into his personal space and wraps her arms around him. "Relax, Phil. My feelings for you have never been entirely professional."_

_His arms had already encircled her when she first hugged him, and now they tighten their hold as his mouth seeks hers, and he begins to kiss her._

Now Skye guides his body to hers, moaning quietly as he slips into her, and she thinks that maybe a Scottish snowstorm isn't such a bad thing after all. And there will be more sleepy snuggles in the future, she's sure.


End file.
